Maximum Ride my version II
by TAGGOR
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story.  Follow Max and the flock throughout her pregnancy.  Basically everyone is a bit out of character.  Read if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum Ride my version II**

**Previous Story**

"_What do I tell Fang?" "Just tell him the truth," Mom said, "He'll understand." Okay, can you go get him?" "Sure." She said and left._

"_what's wrong?" Fang asked when he came in, "Your mom said you had something to tell me." I smiled at him, "Nothings wrong, Fang. I just need to tell you something." He frowned, "What?" I kissed him passionately and said, "I'm pregnant, Fang."_

**Prologue - July 27th, 2011**

**Fang POV**

"Are you serious" I asked. "No, I'm kidding," Max said sarcastically, "Of course I'm serious!" I stood there for a minute digesting this information. "Some kind of response would be nice," Max said nervously, "Your not mad or anything, are you?" I looked at her surprised, "No, of course not. Why would you think that?" I asked her as I pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "Well, you weren't saying anything." Max said into my shoulder. "I was just shocked. It's not everyday your girlfriend says their pregnant," She smiled a little, "I'm not angry. In fact I'm happy. I mean I'm gonna be a father. I am the father, right?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and said, "Of course you are," I smiled when she said that, "But Fang what are we gonna do?" She asked. I thought about her question. "Well answer this. Do you want to keep it?" I asked. "Of course I do! I'm not killing it and we can't exactly put it up for adoption." She said. "Okay, so we keep the baby and raise it." I said. She looked up at me and asked, "Are we ready for that? Raising a child." "Of course we are. You've basically raised the flock and I've helped with that. I think we can raise a child of our own." I said. "So, you want to keep the child and raise it with me?" She asked. "Of course Max. I love you to much to abandon you with something like this." I said and kissed her. When we broke apart she said, "Thanks and I love you to," She looked thoughtful, "What do we tell the flock?" "We tell them the truth. They'll figure it out anyway." I said. "I guess." Max said. We left the room and headed downstairs. "Flock! Meeting in the living room! Now!" Max yelled.


	2. Telling the Flock

**Chapter 1 – Telling the Flock – July 27th, 2011**

**Max POV**

A few minutes later the flock was in front of us. "Congratulations, Max." Angel said and hugged me. _"Thanks honey. But let me tell the others."_ I thought to her. **"Okay."** She thought back. I looked up to see a confused flock. "What is Angel talking about?" Nudge asked. "Well, I have some news." I told them. "What is it?" Gazzy asked. "Yeah, tell us already. Gazzy and I were busy." Iggy said. I glared at him, "How many times have I told you, no bombs. Not inside at least." "Whatever." he said. "Okay, now my news is, I'm -" I was cut off by a sick feeling in my stomach. I quickly ran to the bathroom and threw up. Fang followed me and held back my hair until I was done. "Thanks." I said. He nodded and asked, "You want me to tell them?" "No, no, I can do it." I said and left the bathroom, back to the flock. "I'm just gonna cut to the chase," I said, "I'm pregnant."


	3. Reactions

**Chapter 2 – Reactions – July 27th, 2011**

**Max POV**

For a moment everyone was completely silent. Then... "Are you really pregnant? Are you going to keep? Is it a boy or girl? Fang's the father right?" Nudge rambled on. "Yes, I'm pregnant, I'm going to keep it, I don't know, and of course Fang's the father." I said trying to answer all the questions. She squealed happily and went to talk to Angel. "So, where going to have a baby flock member soon?" Gazzy asked. "Yes, Gazzy" Fang said. Gazzy congratulated us and walked off. I turned to Iggy, "What about you, Ig." He looked at me and said, "When did this happen?" "Well, I guess after we had our date a few weeks back. You know, when I started getting sick. At least we thought I was sick. Why?" I asked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you two. But I was just thinking, if it was before Angel was taken, then the whole time we went to save her, we unknowingly put an unborn life in danger." Iggy said. Fang looked at me, "You know, he has a point." "Yeah, well I didn't know. I thought I was sick." I said. Iggy got up and hugged me, "Whatever, what's done is done. I really am happy for you. You'll be a great mother." "Thanks Iggy, that means a lot." I said, as Iggy let go. Iggy and Gazzy walked off, probably going back to their bomb. Everyone else walked off too, until only Fang & I were left. "That went well." Fang said. "Yep," I replied, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap. I'm feeling tired." I walked off to the room Fang & I share. When I got to our room I laid down and was instantly asleep.

**Fang POV**

As Max went to take a nap, I looked for Dr. M. _"Angel, where's Dr. M?"_ I thought. **"She's in the kitchen."** She thought back. _"Thanks."_ I thought and went to the kitchen. I found her sitting at the table. "Hey Dr. M, I need to talk to you." I said. "Hey Fang, what's up?" She asked. "Well, since Max is pregnant, and your daughter, I was wondering if I could talk to you about marriage." I told her. "Do you want to marry her just because she's pregnant?" She asked. "No! Well, sorta. But also because I love her and I want to spend my life with her." I told her. She looked at me for a minute, then said, "Normally I would say hell no since your only 17," She said and I lost hope a little, when she continued, "But you are both very mature and when's your birthday?" She asked suddenly. "Well, we just have a giant party for everyone every year in September." I said. "In that case, I'll allow it, since you'll both be 18 in a few months and I'll have no say in it then." I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks, Dr. M." "Just don't hurt her, Fang." She said. I nodded and left the room.


	4. Month 1

**Chapter 3 – Month 1 – July 28th – August 1st**

**Max POV – July 28th**

It's been a day since we discovered I was pregnant and pretty much everyone knows. Except Jeb and Ella. I would've told them yesterday, but Ella was staying at a friends house and Jeb was... actually I don't know where he went. Oh, well. "I'm home!" Ella yelled from downstairs. I got up from my bed and went downstairs to greet my half sister and tell her the news. "Hey, Ella! You missed the news yesterday." I said. She looked excited, "What news? Tell me, tell me!" "Okay, I'll tell you, jeez." I said and led her to the living room. We sat down and she said, "Now spill. What's the big news?" "You know how I've been sick recently?" I asked her. She nodded. "Well, mom checked me over to see what was wrong and we found out I am," I paused for dramatic effect. "Just tell me already!" Ella shouted. "Okay, okay," I said laughing, "We found out I'm pregnant." She was silent for a moment, then she said, "Really? Your pregnant. OMG, I'm gonna be an auntie. I'm so happy for you and Fang." She crushed me in a giant hug. "Thanks, Ella." I said smiling. "Do you have any names yet?" She asked. "No, we're waiting to know what the gender is first." I told her.

Just then the phone rang and mom picked it up, "Hello? Oh, hi Jeb. When are you getting here? Why? Max has some news I think her father should know. Okay, see you then." She hung up and came into the living room, "Max, Jeb will be here after dinner." "Okay, well I'm gonna go lay down. Wake me when it's time for dinner." Mom nodded and I went upstairs.

- hours later

"Max. Max, it's time for dinner." I heard someone say as they shook me awake. "Ugh, five more minutes." I said and rolled over. "Come on Max. Don't make me pour water on you." The voice threatened. I shot straight up, "Okay, okay, I'm up." I said, turning to see who woke me up. It was Fang. I got up and followed him downstairs, where I could smell tacos being made. Fang and I sat down with everyone else as Iggy came in with the tacos. "Those smell great Iggy." Nudge said as we started eating.

Within minutes the tacos were all gone and we were stuffed. As we were sitting around digesting our food, we heard a knock at the door. I went to answer the door and when I opened it I saw Jeb. "Hey dad." I greeted. "Hello, Max. I hear you have something to tell me." He said. "Yep. Come in, I'll tell you in the living room." I said. He came in and followed me to the living room. "Okay, my news is that I'm, well, I'm pregnant." I told him. He was silent for a moment. "Why is everyone so silent after I tell them." I thought. Then Jeb hugged me, "I was hoping you would be a little older when this happened, but I'm happy all the same." "Thanks dad." I said relieved. "Your gonna be a great mother." He said.

- Fang POV – July 30

"Fang, can you get me some more chips and ketchup please." Max yelled from the living room. "Sure." I called back and got the chips and ketchup. _"Weird pregnancy cravings."_ I thought. I went to the living room and gave the food to Max. "Thanks." She said and kissed me on the cheek. Angel came in then, "Hey Max. Hey Fang, I have a question." "Shoot." I told her. "How are babies made?" She asked. "Um, well..." I stuttered as max laughed beside me. "How about you get Nudge, and Gazzy." I said. "Why?" she asked. "So we only have to go through this once." I told her. "Okay, she said and went to get them.

- one Talk later

"And that's how babies are made." I said. The younger 3 looked a little sick. "So that means you and Max... ew, ew, ew, ew." Nudge said and ran out of the room. I looked at Gazzy and Angel, "Any questions?" They shook their heads and ran off. I looked at Max, "I'm never doing that again." She started laughing.

-Max POV – August 1

According to mom I've been pregnant for about a month and I'm kinda starting to show. It's not very noticeable, but if you looked close enough... Anyway, I still can't believe I'm pregnant.

We are all watching a movie today. Ella and the younger 3 are trying to decide on a movie right now. I could honestly care less.

They finally decided on "Let Me In." It's some kind of vampire movie. We all sat down as the movie started. The younger ones are on the floor, mom and Jeb are on one couch, Iggy is in the chair, and Fang and I are on the other couch.

-about halfway through

"_Man, this is boring."_ I thought. **"Shh Max, I'm trying to listen."** Angel thought to me. I sent her a glare and laid down with my head in Fang's lap.

I was starting to doze off, when I got an annoyingly familiar feeling. I immediately ran for the bathroom with Fang close behind and threw up. When I was done we went back to the living room. "Are you okay, Max?" Nudge asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just watch the movie," I said, "Actually, I'm just gonna go to my room." Everyone nodded and I left the room. I collapsed on the bed as soon as I reached my room. Fang came in a few minutes later. "I still can't believe we're gonna be parents." I said. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Fang said. We fell into silence after that.

After a few minutes I broke the silence, "I'm scared Fang." "Why?" he asked bringing me closer to him. "Because I'm pregnant. What if the baby hates me? What if I'm a horrible mother?" I said as he looked at me seriously. "Don't think like that. The baby's gonna like you, don't worry, and you'll be a great mother. Just look at the flock. You basically raised all of them and they turned out fine. A few problems, but we can blame the school for that. You'll be a great mom and I'll be a great father." I stared at him after his little speech, then said, "Thanks. That means a lot." He smiled and pulled in for a kiss, which of course turned into a full blown make out session.


	5. Month 2

**Chapter 4 – Month 2 – August 2nd – September 1st**

**Max POV – August 10**

"Hey max!" Angel yelled bursting into my room. "What?" I asked her. She looked at me happily, "Your mom's taking us to the park and we're getting ice cream after wards. Do you wanna come?" "No, I'm just gonna stay here." I said. "Okay, If you say so." She said and ran out.

-later

In the end, Fang and I were the only ones home. We were relaxing and watching TV, NCIS I think. I was to tired to care. "Max? Are you tired?" I heard Fang ask. "No, no, I'm fine." I said. He just looked at me. "Really! I'm not tired. I am fully awake." I said. "Okay. If you say so." He said and turned back to the TV.

I ended up falling asleep leaning against his shoulder.

At the Park - Angel POV

Me, Gazzy, and Nudge are playing hide & seek and Gazzy's it. So I'm hiding in a tree hoping he doesn't find me.

Suddenly I hear something below me, so I look down. I saw a dog below. He was a small, black dog. **"He looks familiar."** I thought. I hopped down and landed behind him. **"I've definitely seen him somewhere before."** I thought, then realized where. "Total?" I asked him. He turned to me and was silent as he looked at me. _"Who is this? How does she know me? Should I just run?"_ I heard him think. "Don't run." I say to him. He looks surprised and thinks, _"How did she know? Can she read minds? How is that poss- Oh, I think I remember her now."_ "are you that avian hybrid from the school? The one they were so excited about?" He asks me. I nod, "Yep, my names Angel. I saw your cage in the school. The name tag said Total." "I remember now, what are you doing here?" he asks. "I'm here with my family. What about you? How did you get out? My family got me out of the school." I tell him. "Some idiot forgot to lock the cage, so I sneaked out. Now I'm just wandering." He said. "You have no where to stay?" I ask him, and he shakes his head. "You can come live with me." I tell him. He smiles at me and asks, "Really? Are you sure no one will mind?" I nod, "I'm positive. There just like me so you can talk around them, and they'll love you." I say as we head towards my family.

-back home

Max POV

I was awoken by the sound of my family running through the door. "Max, we had so much fun. You should come next time. Guess what? Angel found a dog. Your mom said we can keep him as long as It's okay with you." Nudge rambled on. That's great, wait, what was that about a dog?" I ask her and turn to Angel. Sure enough she had a small dog in her arms. "Angel, whats that?" I ask her. "His names Total. I saw him at the school. He escaped and I found him at the park. Can he stay with us please?" Angel asked using the Bambi eyes. I caved almost immediately, "Fine he can stay." "Thank you, I am so grateful." I hear the dog say. Fang and I just sat there.

"well, welcome to the flock, Total. I'm Max, and this is Fang. I assume you know who everyone else is." I said. Total nodded, "Again, thank you." "No problem." I tell him.

Max POV – August 20

It's been a few days since Total joined us and the others are getting along with him really well. In other news, Mom told us that she had some news. I wonder what it is.

For now I am relaxing in my room with Fang, when we hear mom yell for everyone to come down. "I wonder what this news of hers is." I told Fang as we went downstairs.

"Okay, now as you know I have some news for you," Mom said as we all nodded, "Well, the news is that we have signed you up for school. The regular school."

For a moment there was absolute silence. Then... "What? Why?" I asked. "Cause you all need to get some kind of education, and you can meet kids your own age." my mom explained. Then Angel looked at me, "Please Max. Please! It'll be so much fun!" She said using the Bambi eyes.

I managed to resist them for a few seconds but I soon gave in, "Fine, it can't hurt I suppose." Everyone cheered when I said this. "Good, then we'll shop for school supplies tomorrow." mom said.

- a few days later

Max POV

"We're here." mom said as we arrived at the school. The school was a big brick building that was several stories high. I turned to the flock, "Remember guys, keep your wings hidden, don't use your powers, and don't blow anything up." I received various nods and yes'. "Good, now lets go." I said and got out followed by the rest of the flock.

We walked up to the school as mom drove off. As we were walking I noticed other students were looking at us. **"Why are they looking at us like that Max?"** Angel asked in my head. _"There just curious. They don't know who we are."_ I thought back to her.

When we finally got inside we were greeted by several teachers. "Hello, you must be Max, Nick, Jeff, Monique, Zephyr, and Ariel." one of them said, ""I'm Mrs. Carter, the principal." we nodded. "Okay, Zephyr and Ariel, you will follow Mrs. Napier," Mrs. Carter said pointing to one of the teachers, "Monique, you will follow Mrs. Tucker, and the rest of you will follow Mrs. Luna." Fang grabbed my hand as we sit and followed the teachers.

As we were following the teacher I noticed several girls staring at Fang. I scowled and tightened my grip on Fang's hand. Fang looked down at me, then at the people around us, and then he smirked. "There's no need to get jealous Max," Fang whispered to me, "You know I love you." I smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "I know. I love you too." I said back to him. When I looked around me again I noticed the girls were sending me dirty looks. "Here we are." Mrs. Luna said, "You just find some empty seats."

We found some seats in the back. I sat down with Fang and Iggy on either side of me. "Class, we have 3 new students today," Mrs. Luna said and pointed in our direction, "This is Max, Nick and Jeff." I gave a little wave to the class. "Okay, now we're going to look at some algebra." She said and turned to the board. The rest of the day went on like that. It was pretty boring, and it didn't get better with the freaking morning sickness.

The next day was basically the same as the first. The only problems were the morning sickness and the fact that basically every girl kept flirting with Fang. The third day was when everything went to hell. It started out normally, but about half way through I heard a big boom. "What was that?" our teacher yelled. _"That was Iggy and Gazzy getting in trouble."_ I thought. In the end my mom pulled us all out because of several things: Angel kept controlling her teacher, Nudge fought over a teacher's purse with the teacher, and of course there was Iggy and Gazzy's bomb which blew up the library.

After we got home I headed to my room to relax. Fang followed. "Remind me never to agree to going to school again." I told Fang as I started drifting to sleep. "No problem. The girls were starting to get annoying." Fang said. I smiled as I fell asleep.


	6. Month 3

**Chapter 5 – Month 3 – September 2nd – October 1st**

**Fang POV**

It's only a day before the flock's chosen birthday and I plan to propose to Max then. I got the ring and plan to do it when we exchange presents. Now we just have to make sure Max doesn't find out before I propose. **"Don't worry Fang, we won't tell her. She is starting to get suspicious though."** Angel thought to me. _"Tell everyone to keep quiet and be more careful."_ I thought to her. **"Okay."** She said, thought, whatever, and left. I just hope she doesn't find out till the right time. I hope she says yes.

**Max POV – Birthday day**

Today is the flock's chosen birthday and everyone is getting ready. Iggy and Ella are making the cake, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel are blowing up balloons for decorations, Mom's making sure the none of the presents are opened early, and I'm not sure where Fang and Jeb are. **"Jeb is at the store getting some things for dinner,"** Angel thought to me, **"And Fang is preparing your present."** _"Thanks Angel,"_ I thought, when I had an idea, _"Hey Angel, can you tell me what Fang got me?"_ **"Nope. It's a surprise."** she said. I sighed and went to the kitchen.

When I entered I saw Iggy and Ella whispering quietly. "What's up guys? How's the cake?" I ask making them jump. "Uh, nothing Max, everything's fine." Ella said nervously. "And the cake is doing fine." Iggy said. "Well, okay." I said and left. _"What is up with everyone?"_ I thought.

- later

"This cake is delicious," Gazzy said, "Thanks Iggy, and Ella." Murmurs of agreement were heard from everyone else. The cake was a triple layered chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. It was incredibly delicious. "Is it time for presents yet?" Nudge asked when the cake was gone. "Yes Nudge, It's time for presents. Who wants to go first?" I asked. "I do, I do. Nudge yelled. She hand a box to everyone and we ripped into them.

When I looked into the box I saw clothes. There was a red jacket, different colored shirts and pants, even a skirt. "I hope you don't expect me to actually wear this." I said holding the skirt. "Come on Max. You'll look great in it." Nudge said. I rolled my eyes and looked at what everyone else got. Everyone got clothes of one type or another.

After Nudge was done everyone else handed out there presents. Here's what everyone got:

Me: Clothes(From Nudge), cell phone(From Mom and Jeb), MP3 player(From Ella and Angel), A How to Cook Book(Iggy and Gazzy, thanks guys), nothing from Fang, yet.

Fang: Clothes(From Nudge), cell phone(From Mom and Jeb), MP3 player(From Ella and Angel), fire crackers(Iggy and Gazzy, thanks guys), and a computer(Me).

Iggy: Clothes(From Nudge), cell phone(From Mom and Jeb), MP3 player(From Ella and Angel), Cook Book(Fang), an audio book(Me), and fireworks(Gazzy).

Nudge: Clothes(From Nudge), cell phone(From Mom and Jeb), MP3 player(From Ella and Angel), and an assortment of clothes and fashion magazines(from everyone else).

Gazzy: Clothes(From Nudge), Nintendo DS plus games(From Mom and Jeb), MP3 player(From Ella and Angel), fire crackers(Iggy), some transformers(Fang), and a skate board(Me).

Angel: Clothes(From Nudge), a couple stuffed animals(From Mom and Jeb), MP3 player(From Ella and Angel), a video camera(Iggy and Fang), some fire crackers(Gazzy), and a couple bracelets(Me).

After everyone was done with their presents I was sitting there, wandering what Fang's surprise was gonna be. When Fang came up to me and said, "Ready for your present Max?" I nodded, "Then stand up and close your eyes." I did as told. "Okay, now open your eyes." I heard him say. I opened my eyes and saw Fang down on one knee, holding a ring.

Realization hit me as to what he was doing. "Fang..." I said. He looked at me and said, "Maximum Ride, I love you, and everything about you. I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?" I couldn't speak as tears started spilling from my eyes a bit. I was just so happy. "I hope those are tears of joy," Fang said, "And an answer would be nice." I managed to get out a "Yes" before I pulled him in for a kiss. As we kissed I could hear everyone cheering and congratulating us. I love Fang so much.


	7. Month 4

**Chapter 6 – Month 4 – October 2nd – November 1st**

**Max POV**

My mom says I'm about 4 months pregnant now, and it is definitely starting to show. In fact mom says I'm a bit bigger than normal, so she is gonna do an ultrasound and see what's up.

"Okay Max, just lie down and I'll get everything ready." mom said. I nodded and laid down as she prepared the ultrasound thingy. Fang came to stand by me and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him, glad to have him here. "Now, I'm gonna put this on you. It helps with the ultrasound." mom said as she spread some cold gel on my belly. I jumped a little and Fang looked at me, concerned. "It's just cold." I told him.

Mom used the ultrasounds wand thing so we could take a look. "This is a head and you can see the legs and arms growing," mom said, "And over here we have..." "What?" I asked anxiously as my mom looked at the screen. "I think I know why your bigger than normal." she said. "Why?" I asked. "Your having triplets," she said with a smile on her face, "It looks like 2 boys and a girls."

I just about fainted right there. "Triplets." Fang said unable to say more. Suddenly he smiled at me and hugged me. "Triplets." He said again. When he stopped hugging me I pulled him in for a kiss.

The door burst open then and the flock, Ella, and Jeb all piled in. "Congratulations Max!" Nudge and Iggy yelled. "I can't believe your having triplets." Jeb said as everyone crushed me in hugs. "Guys – need – to – breathe." I managed to say. "How did you know?" I asked after they released me. "Angel told us." Gazzy said. She looked a bit sheepish, "I know you told me not to intrude in others minds, but I was just so curious."

I laughed and pulled her into a hug. _"Triplets. I can't believe I'm having triplets."_ I thought. _**"Believe it Max."**_ The Voice said suddenly. _"Well, hello there. Long time no hear."_ I thought to it. _**"I'm here to congratulate and warn you."**_ The Voice said. _"Warn me about what?"_ I asked it. _**"When you destroyed the school, some erasers survived and have been tracking you down. They'll probably be here in a few days. I'm telling you to be prepared and to not fight."**_ The Voice said. _"What, why?"_ I asked. _**"You might get injured and that means the baby's will get injured as well, and I know you don't want that."**_ The Voice said and went silent as I thought about what it just said.

- few days later

**Fang POV**

Ever since Max told us what the voice said we have been preparing. Iggy and Gazzy have been making bombs and everyone else is on lookout, and seriously tense. The fact that Max can't fight is really annoying her. Personally I agree with the voice. She shouldn't fight in her condition. If she fight the baby's will probably get hurt.

But right now Max and I are sitting in the living room watching some TV show. "Max, Max!" Angel ran in yelling, "The erasers are coming, I can hear them!" Max immediately went on alert, "How long till they get here?" she asked Angel. "A few minutes." she said. "Okay, tell everyone else, we need to be ready." Max told Angel. Angel nodded and ran off.

"You, your mom, Ella, and Jeb need to hide in the attic." I told Max. She looked like she was gonna object, but she chose not to. "Be careful." She told be, giving me a quick kiss, before running off to find her parents and Ella.

**Max POV**

We could hear the fighting from our spot in the attic. "I hope they'll be okay." Mom said. "They'll be fine," Jeb said comforting my mother, "They've been through worse." I nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later the fighting was still going on, when an eraser burst through the door. Mom and Ella screamed as Jeb and I got in front of them. _"Angel! If you can hear me we have an eraser up here. Might need some help."_ I thought. **"Okay Max. Fang is on his way."** I heard her say.

While I was talking to Angel, the eraser charged at us. "You freaks are gonna pay!" The eraser yelled and punched at Jeb. Jeb dodged the blow and punched the eraser. Which didn't really effect him. The eraser kicked Jeb and he went flying into the wall. "Dad!" I yelled. I turned and glared at the eraser, "Now your gonna be the one to pay!" I yelled and lunged at him. He kicked me as I lunged at him at sent me flying into the wall, hitting my head and leaving me stunned. "Max!" Mom and Ella yelled. I barely heard them as I struggled to remain conscious.

Suddenly the eraser collapsed and Fang came out from behind him. He noticed me and ran over. "Max, are you okay?" He asked. I wrapped my arms around my belly as pain suddenly shot through me, "I don't think so." "Dr. M! She needs help." Fang yelled. Mom came over and tool one look at me, "Pick her up and follow me. Somethings wrong." Fang nodded, picked me up, and followed my mom out the door. I'm not sure what happened next because I blacked out then.

**Fang POV**

I followed Dr. M into her office with a now unconscious Max. "What's wrong with her?" I asked Dr. M. "The eraser hit her in the belly and she whacked her head on the wall. That would explain the pain, somethings wrong with the baby's and her blacking out in your arms." She said. I nodded and asked, "What can we do?" "Lay her down and we'll check on the baby's." She told me.

I laid Max down as Dr. M brought over the ultrasound machine. _"Please be okay."_ I thought.

- Few minutes later

"Are you sure?" I asked Dr. M. "Yes, Fang. I'm sure." She said sadly. I collapsed in my seat and put my head in my hands. _"Why? Why did this have to happen?"_ I thought. Dr. M and I were broken from our thought as Max stirred on the bed. "What's going on? Where am I?" Max asked tiredly. "Your in my office, sweetie. We had to check on the baby's." Dr. M told her. "And?" she asked, more alert now. "I think Fang should tell you." Dr. M said. She walked over to me and whispered, "She'll need you now more than ever." Then she left.

**Max POV**

"What is she talking about? What's going on?" I asked Fang. He came over to me and picked up my hand and held it. "Do you remember when the eraser hit you?" I nodded, "Well when he hit you the baby's got injured." I started panicking now, "Are they okay?" He nodded grimly, "Mostly. The thing is, we're not having triplets. Just twins." I gasped and could feel tears coming, "Are you sure?" he nodded sadly. "Oh, god." I said and started sobbing. Fang held me and comforted me. I think he even started crying. After a while I stopped crying, feeling numb, "What do we tell the others?" "I have a feeling they already know." He said. **"He's right,"** Angel thought to me, **"I'm sorry Max."**


	8. Month 5

**Chapter 7 – Month 5 – November 2nd – December 1st**

**Max POV**

It's been two weeks since the attack and Fang and I are still a bit depressed. Losing an unborn child will do that to you. Instead of 2 boys and a girl, we are having one boy and one girl now. I'm just glad the other two survived. The others have been trying to cheer us up, and I have to admit, it's kinda working.

Anyways, today we're shopping for some things for the baby's. We're all going since mom doesn't trust the flock to be home alone while she's gone. Unless Fang or I are there, which we won't be today. Can't say I blame her.

"Come on people. Lets go, it's time to shop till we drop!" Nudge yelled as she ran through the kitchen, where I was happily muching on some chips with ketchup. "Chill Nudge. Besides we're only shopping for the baby's." Iggy yelled from upstairs. I rolled my eyes at them and got up to get ready.

- at the store

"Fang, you take the boys and look for cribs and car seats. The girls and I will get the clothes, toys, and formula." Mom said as we entered the mall. He nodded, and took the money from mom. Then he gave me a small kiss and walked off with the boys. "Okay, girls, lets get the formula first." Mom said and we walked into the mall.

-later

When we finished shopping we had two cribs, two car seats, and about 10 outfits for each child, and like a dozen cans of formula. We were about to leave when Nudge yelled, "Max, look!"

I looked where she was pointing and saw some hair salon places. "Can we go? Can we, can we?" Nudge asked. I glanced over at Fang and he shrugged as if to say, _"Your call."_ "Uh, sure Nudge." I said and she cheered along with Angel and Ella.

"What do you guy's want to do with you're hair?" Mom asked us as we entered the store. "I want red streaks!" Nudge declared. "I want short, spiky hair!" Gazzy called. "I want to cut my hair a little shorter." Angel said quietly. "I don't really care. I can't see it anyway." Iggy said. "You should cut it in short layers." Ella suggested. "What do you want, Max?" My mom asked. "Could I dye my hair reddish?" I asked. "I don't think that's a good idea. The chemicals could harm the babies." Mom explained. "Oh." I felt really disappointed. I tried to look at my feet. Instead all I saw was my planet sized stomach. Tears welled in my eyes. "What's wrong?" Fang asked concerned. "I'm huge!" I sobbed. "I can't even see my own feet!" "No, you're not." He assured me. "You're just saying that to make me feel better." I accused Fang. "I'm not. Besides, I don't care if you're gigantic. I still love you." he said. I started crying harder. "Smooth, Fang." Ella said, comforting me. After our hair cuts, we went home. Fang actually looked really good with his new hair.

-later-

I was reading when I looked at the clock. 9:00. I decided to go to bed. I walked in to mine and Fang's room. He was already passed out on his bed. I laid down in mine and closed my eyes. _**Nice hair.**_The Voice said. I smiled and fell asleep.


	9. Month 6

**Chapter 8 – Month 6 – December 2nd – January 1st**

**Max POV**

"Hey Max!" Angel yelled as she ran into my bedroom. "What?" I asked. "I have an idea for what we could do for Christmas." She said, "We could do a secret Santa gift exchange." "That sounds like a great idea, Angel." I tell her, "Why don't you go tell the others." She nodded and ran out of the room.

In the end everybody was in the living room after Angel told them her idea. Ella cut pieces of paper with our names and put them in a bowl. I picked first after she shook the names up. When I unfolded the paper I saw that I got Fang. _"Great, I got Fang. I know exactly what I'm getting him."_ I thought as everyone else picked.

As everyone unfolded their papers Mom came in. "Okay, lets get going. Christmas is a few days away, so lets buy the presents now."

- at the store

**Max POV**

"Buy one gift for your person, and keep it reasonable," My mom said to us as she dropped us off at the mall. I nodded. "Listen up, guys. This is going to be kind of difficult. Go by yourself, but Fang and Iggy stick together, and we'll meet up at the food court in 2 hours." We headed off in different directions, and I went to the clothing store.

**Ella POV**

I walked through the department store at the west entrance of the mall. _"What am I going to get Iggy?" I thought. _Then I saw it. _"It's perfect."_

**Gazzy POV**

I walked into the huge bookstore, wondering where on Earth I would possibly find a gift for Nudge. Nudge. He walked to where he thought Nudge might've gone if she'd been book shopping: the romantic novels. He searched the shelves for a while. Finally, he grabbed two that looked like Nudge might enjoy them, and went to the check out.

**Angel POV**

Walking through the mall, Angel headed to the video game store. Her brother could be so predictable sometimes. Especially when she had read his mind to find out he'd been itching to have the new Destruction III game. And that's what she was going to get him. "Hello," she said kindly to a worker. He looked down at her with a smile and said, "Hello, kiddo. Did you lose your mommy?" She frowned. "No, I want to buy a video game. Halo 3?" "Um, yes, of course," The man said, "Right this way." Angel smiled and followed the man through the shelves of games.

**Fang POV**

"Dude, just tell me who you got," I said as we walked through the mall. Iggy shook his head. "I won't tell," I said. "Who'd you get?" Iggy asked. "Max." I said. "I got Ella," Iggy said "At least you see Max. You know what her style is. Just by looking, you can tell what her favorite color is and the type of clothes she wears. I can't ask Ella that stuff without seeming gay or really creepy. Or, you know, give away my secret Santa." I snorted and touched Iggy's shoulder gently to lead him into a store on his left. "Why don't you get Ella some earrings. Because I've seen her wearing them," I said, leading Iggy to a display. He picked up Iggy's hand and lead it to the golden roses, then the faux - emeralds. Pair after pair, Iggy ran his fingers over them until he found a pair that was just the right color. Then he found two more pairs, and bought all three. Meanwhile, I looked around the jewelry store for something for Max. Finally, I spotted something perfect.

**Nudge POV**

My mind was spinning. I wasn't sure what to get Angel. Then I saw it. One of them build a bear workshops. _"Angels going to love this."_ I thought as I entered the store.

**MAX POV**

I sat in the food court at one of the benches, holding my bag for Fang and tapping my foot. Soon, I saw Angel trotting happily out of the corner of my eye, and she she's carrying a Victoria's Secret -Victoria's Secret? - bag in her hand. She smiled and came over to me. "Who did you shop for?" I asked nauseously as she giggled. "It's a decoy bag." She whispered and opened the bag to show me a Game Stop bag inside. "Oh, clever," I said, exhaling sharply. Then, Gazzy came out of a book store at the same time I saw Nudge riding down the escalator. Fang and Iggy rounded into view, and Ella came out of a store and saw us waiting. She came over to join us. I texted Mom on Ella's phone and asked her to come pick us up.

**Max POV – Christmas day**

"Max…. MAX, MAX, MAX, MAX!"

"Max, would you please just get up so we can start Christmas! You're the only one not awake, and if you don't get up right this second, we're going to eat all the chocolate chip cookies and take your presents and… ruin Christmas!" "Nudge, shut it," I muttered as I sat up. "It's Christmas, Max!" Gazzy yelled excitedly. They were all in their pajamas and all in my room. I threw back my blanket and stood up, rubbing my eyes. Angel grabbed my hand and puled me downstairs as the rest of them followed. Mom was already sitting in the living room. "Hot chocolate in the kitchen," She announced, and after everyone had some, we went for our presents. First, we each grabbed the presents we bought for someone and put them in our chairs. Then we spent about an hour opening mom's gifts. Finally, it was time for us to exchange our gifts. Angel went first, walking to Gazzy. He opened his small gift and smiled. "Halo 3! Iggy, I got Halo 3! Thanks, sis." Angel smiled. Then Gazzy set his game aside and

grabbed the gift he bought. "Merry Christmas," He said to Nudge. She opened it and gasped. Ella leaned over and said, "Those books are really good, Nudge." Nudge pulled Gazzy into a hug and began to read the backs of the novels. Then, she realized it was her turn and grabbed a box from behind her back. "Merry Christmas, Angel!" Nudge said happily. Angel grabbed the box and quickly ripped the wrapping away. Then, she opened the box and pulled out a bear that looked just like an angel. "See, it looks just like an angel, like you Angel." Nudge said. Angel ran up and hugged her, "Thanks Nudge. I love it." Nudge gladly returned her hug, "I'm glad you love it." Iggy was next so he gave Ella his present. Three pairs of earrings. Ella thanked him, then she gave Iggy her gift to him. He opened it, and felt around a little. It was a book. "Um…What is it?" He asked. Ella took his hand, opened one of the books and put his hand on it. "There books that teach you braille." She said. Iggy hugged her, "Thanks Ella." Fang got up and gave me a small box. When I opened it, I saw a necklace. It was a diamond necklace. Fang took the box out of my hands and took out the necklace. He walked behind me and slowly put it around my neck. I smiled and kissed him, then I gave him his gift. Fang took the box and casually ripped the wrapping away. Then, he opened the box and pulled out the leather jacket I bought him. "Fang! Dude, turn it around!" Gazzy exclaimed. Fang turned the jacket

around the see big white letters spelling out 'M & F' on the back of his jacket. I hugged Fang and said, "I hope you love it." Fang slowly returned my hug, then pulled away and kissed me. "Thanks, Max, it's great." After all was said and done I took my presents and went back to Fang and I's room. Christmas is so exhausting. So I put my presents down, laid on the bed and fell asleep.


	10. Month 7

**Chapter 9 – Month 7 – January 2nd – February 1st**

**Max POV**

I've been pregnant for about 7 months now and I only have one thing to say. I am huge. I can't even see my own feet. Also with the babies continuous kicking, it's starting to get annoying and a bit painful. Speaking of the babies...

"Hey, Fang." I said. He looked at me from his seat beside me. The rest of the flock continued to watch the movie. Final Destination, I think. "What?" Fang asked with concern, "Is something wrong?" "No, no," I said, "Nothing like that. I just realized we don't have any names for our children." "Hmm," He said thoughtfully, "Your right. Do you have any ideas?" I thought for a moment, "How about Sarah, for the girl." He looked thoughtful, "Hmm, Maybe.

By this point the others were listening to our conversation. "Max, can we help?" Nudge asked hopefully. "Sure, any ideas?" I asked. "I have some names for a boy!" Nudge exclaimed, "I was thinking something like John or Zane, or Anthony." She continued names for a boy and a girl, with the others adding names every now and then. In the end we narrowed it down to five names for a boy: John, Zane, Steve, Anthony, or Bob and five girl names: Cheyenne, Sarah, Faith, Amanda, and Taylor.

After the movie was over Fang and I went to our room to decide on a name. "What do you think we should choose for the girl?" I asked Fang. He thought for a moment, "I like Faith. It feels right."

"Okay," I agreed, "For the boy I'm thinking Zane or John." "I like Zane better." Fang said. I nodded and said, "Then we have our names. Zane for the boy and Faith for the girl." I got up, kissed Fang, and went off in search of some chips and ketchup.


	11. Month 8

**Chapter 10 – Month 8 – Feb. 2nd – March 1st**

**Max POV**

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the room yelled in unison. "What are you guys doing?" I looked around the room, which was decorated with pink and blue streamers and balloons. My mom, Ella, Nudge, and Angel were looking at me. "We're throwing you a baby shower!" Nudge shouted with happiness. Nudge led me to the couch, where we proceeded to play various shower games. They even tried to guess my weight. A major no to that one. My mom and Angel had made a cake, which Angel thought it would be hilarious to shove in my face, and there was even some chips with ketchup. "Present time!" Ella declared. "Mine first!" Nudge begged. She held out a box, wrapped in teddy bear paper. "Okay." I grabbed the box from her hand. I ripped the paper and opened the box. Inside, baby clothes lay neatly folded. There were two sides of the box. One was a girl, and the other a boy. I smiled. I picked a onesie. It was black. I looked at her questioningly. She mouthed 'Fang'. I smiled. "These are so cute Nudge, thank you." I hugged her. "Well, I couldn't let you dress them, I mean, look at your outfit." She smiled when I blushed. "Me next." Angel came and sat down next to me, cuddling to my side. She balanced an envelope on my stomach. I picked it up and opened it. Inside there was a picture of me, Fang, Angel, and the babies. Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy where flying above us. Ella and my mom were sitting on the ground smiling. Total was sitting next to mom and Ella. It was so life like, not like a little kid drawing, like a pro sketch. Tears welled in my eyes. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Thank you, sweetie. We'll frame it and hang it right over the babies' cribs." I smiled. "Great." _I was hoping you'd hang it in the babies' room. _She thought to me. "My turn. You'll love this." Ella smiled. She handed me a box. I opened it. Inside were two t-shirts. one said 'Baby on board', the other said 'Dibs on Fang'. I laughed and hugged her. "Here is mine." My mom handed me a small bag. I pulled out the tissue paper. Four jewelry boxes sat inside. I opened the first. This one was a black ribbon choker. In the middle, there was a small, circular pendent showing a hawk. Engraved on the bottom was Max. The second was the same except on a leather cuff with a silver face. It had Fang written at the bottom. The third was a necklace with the same pendent connected to a black string. "For the boy." My mom explained. The fourth was a necklace. Both had room to get engraved. My tears started afresh. "Thank you, so much. They're beautiful." I hugged her fiercely. 


	12. Month 9

**Chapter 11 – Month 9 – March 2nd – April 1st**

**Max POV**

According to mom I am due any day now. Which is a relief because I am ready to get them out of me. Being as big as a whale gets annoying after a while.

Right now though, Angel and I are spending some time together. "Okay, Angel, it's just you and me. What do you want to do?" I asked. She thought for a moment, "Hmm. Oh, can we watch Cinderella?" "Sure sweetie. Can you put it in, I'll get us some popcorn." I said. She nodded and went to put the movie in, while I went to the kitchen.

Angel was sitting on the couch when I got back, so I went to sit next to her. I set the popcorn between us and started the movie.

- about halfway through

"Max?" Angel asked. I looked at her and saw that she was freaked out a little. "What is it?" I asked. "Why are you wet?" she asked pointing. I looked down and saw what she meant. "Crap." I thought. "Angel, get Fang." I told her. "Why?" she asked. "Because I do believe that my water just broke." I told her. She ran off looking alarmed.

She came back a minute later with Fang in tow. "Angel, call Dr. M at work. Tell her to meet us at the hospital." Fang said. Angel nodded and ran off to find the phone. "Okay Max, come on, we need to get you to the hospital." He said. I nodded and followed him outside. Iggy came out after us, "Angel told me what's happening." He said and helped Fang get me in the air, with the others following after us.


	13. Faith & Zane

**Chapter 12 – Faith & Zane – March 5th**

**Fang POV**

Dr. M was already there when we arrived. "Hurry, this way. I already got a room set up for her." She told us. I nodded and followed after her, with the rest of the flock and Ella staying in the waiting room.

When we arrived at the door, I shoved it open and set Max down on the bed. A few minutes later the doctor entered. "It's about time." Max said through clenched teeth. _"Wow, she must be in a lot of pain."_ I thought and grabbed her hand to try and calm her down. "Hello," the doctor said, "Dr. Martinez has told about you and I'm here to help with the delivery." I nodded and turned my attention back to Max, who was gripping my hand and muttering curse words under her breath. "Okay, well lets get started." The doctor said.

- hours later

**Max POV**

"Here you go Mrs. Ride. A healthy boy and girl." The doctor said as he handed me my children. I took them and held them close. Zane looked a lot like Fang but he had my eyes and hair. When I looked at his wings, I saw that they looked like mine, only darker. Faith on the other hand looked like me mostly, only she had Fang's hair and wings. I smiled at them as I slept, when there was a quiet knock on the door. "Come in." I said, trying not to wake the babies. The flock, Ella, and mom came in and surrounded my bed, trying to get a look at Zane and Faith. "There so cute." Nudge said.

"Hey, where's Fang?" Gazzy asked after a few minutes. "Oh," I said sheepishly, "Well, I kinda broke his hand while giving birth to these two." Everyone looked at me, "What? He's the one who wanted to hold my hand, labor hurts." I said, defending my actions.

After a while Fang came in with a cast on his hand. "Sorry." I said as he approached. "It's okay." He said and kissed my forehead. Then he saw our children. "They're amazing," He said, "Just like their mother." I blushed at that. "We're gonna be great parents." He said. I nodded, starting to feel drowsy. Fang must have noticed because he said, "Go to sleep. I'll watch them." I nodded gratefully and fell asleep.


	14. 2 Months later

**Chapter 13 – 2 Months later – May 5th**

**Max POV**

I woke up to the sound of crying. "It's your turn Max." Fang said tiredly from beside me. "Okay." I said and got up off the bed and over to the cribs. "What's wrong?" I asked Faith. She looked up at me and held her little hands up, So I picked her up.

As I held her and rocked her back to sleep I thought about the last two months. Fang and I, with the help of Mom and Dad, bought a house a few minutes from mom's house. We moved because Fang and I needed space, since we had children now and we we're getting married soon. Also we didn't want Zane and Faith's crying to wake anyone up at night. The flock and everyone else understand our reasons and they even visit often.

As for the kids, Zane is defintely most like Fang and Faith takes after me. Which explains why Faith is usually the one crying at night. On another note Fang and I are getting married next month. For those who have been following along, your probably thinking, it's about time and I agree.

As for the flock I hear Iggy and Ella are dating now, about time, and Nudge has a boyfriend herself. Someone named Chris, I think. I'll have to ask her next time I see her.

When Faith finally fell asleep, I put her in her crib and climbed into bed myself and cuddled into Fang's chest.


	15. The Wedding

**Chapter 14 – The Wedding - June 5th, 2012**

**Max POV**

"Max it's your wedding. You have to wear make up! We spent all this money on it!" "But, I don't wanna." I complained. Ella and Nudge are in my bathroom with me, trying to force me into this disgusting, gooey, contraption people call make up. Not to mention I'm nervous! I'm getting married in like, hours. I'm gonna see Fang in a tux for the first time. I'm gonna be in a big poofy dress for the first time. I'm wearing make up for the first time. Oh, God I'm gonna puke. My stomach retches and I lean over, but nothing comes out. I start shaking. "Max, what are you shaking for?" "Nerves," I whisper. "Oh calm down. You're gonna be fine," Ella tells me. As they finish my hair, and make up, I try to cool myself down. _"Okay,"_ I think to myself. _"It's only Fang down there. No big deal. We're only getting married."_ "Okay Max, you're done. You look freaking beautiful." Nudge tells me. Ella brings in her full length mirror and I take myself in slowly. Starting with my feet. My toes are painted black and in a black shoes with silver sparkles and designs or whatever on them. You can't see my shoes through the dress, but we still had to get them. I can barely walk of course. My dress is white and strapless, with black designs around the torso and more towards the bottom. And my face...I don't even look like me. Ella said I don't need blush because my cheeks are already pink enough. Ha ha. But I have eyeliner and mascara on. Nudge said my skin was perfect so I don't have powder or anything. I have a soft light pink gloss on my lips. I look so grown up. _"It's absolutely amazing." _I think as I start to cry. "Max, you're gonna smear. I know it's a lot to take in, but you can't smear your make up. I refuse to let you." Nudge tells me. I nod and try to pull myself together. Then Angel and the twins come in. They look simply adorable. They have black dresses like all the other bridesmaids. But theirs is simply plain with a silver belt around the middle. Their hair is pulled up into a bun with tendrils like mine. Black shoes. Ella, Angel, and Nudges dresses are strapless like my dress, but come a little lower than the knee and have a small silver belt also. Black strappy heels. There's a knock on the door. "Fang you can't come in here," Nudge says. "It's not Fang. But Max it's getting dark. Fang's freaking out. Your Mom's done decorating. What do you wanna do?" "Um..." Angel gives me a reassuring smile. "I guess we can start," I choke out. "K." I hear him walk away and I start getting jittery again. I hear Jeb knock on the door. "Ready Max?" he says with a brilliant smile on his face. "Uh...sure," I swallow hard. He takes my arm. All of us go downstairs. Showtime.

Fang POV

Iggy came up to me and told me that Max was ready to get started. I hadn't seen her all day and I'm anxious. I really don't show my feelings but when you're this nervous, it doesn't matter. Believe me, I tried as hard as I could. I couldn't hide it. So, Dr. M tells me to go stand at the arch/alter thingy and wait. I see all the people that are here already. They smile at me, seeing that I'm nervous. I don't do or say anything. Music starts to play that's really cheesy but I guess it's "traditional". Like anything about us is. Angel and Gazzy come walking down the aisle holding the twins. Nudge comes next with the rings. I see Ella and Iggy holding on to each others arms, smiling. I stick my hands in my pockets. We don't have that many groomsmen or bridesmaids so it won't take long before Max comes. Gazzy walks over to my side with one twin. Angel goes on the other side, with the other twin. Iggy walks over and stands right behind me, a hand on my shoulder. He whispers, "Chill," I nod. Take a deep breath. The music changes. The doors open and I see the most beautiful thing in the world.

Max POV

I kept my eyes closed until I felt Jeb pulling me. My eyes immediately avert to Fang. He looks amazing. My breathing speeds up. I've gotta pull myself together. I look at him the whole way down. His hair is the same as always, just how I like it. The all black tux on him looks gorgeous. I walked towards the end of the isle and stood at the end as the priest started talking, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Maximum Ride and Fang in holy matrimony. Before we begin, is there any one who can find any reason why these two shall not be wed?" Nobody raised their hands, so the priest continued. "Fang, do you take Maximum to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." Fang said. "And Max. Do you take Fang to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?" "I do." I said beaming at Fang. "You may kiss the bride." Total smiled. I threw my arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around my waist and we kissed.


	16. 16 Years later

**Chapter 15 – 16 Years later – July 30th, 2028**

**Max POV**

"Zane, Faith" I yelled, "Come on or we'll be late." I went over to Fang, who was holding Taylor, by the door and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Momma." Taylor yelled, holding up her 2 year old arms. I took her from Fang and we waited for Zane and Faith.

Over the last 16 years, Fang and I got married and Taylor was born. Also Zane and Faith discovered some powers of their own. Zane can pass through solid objects, and Faith can read minds, like Angel.

Just as I was about to yell again, I hear Faith yell, "We're coming Mom. Don't need to yell." I closed my mouth and glared at Fang who was laughing. A few minutes later Faith and Zane finally came down. "Okay, people, lets go," I said motioning to the door, "We have a wedding to get to."

Oh, did I forget to mention the wedding? Well, Angel's boyfriend Jacob finally proposed. Finally, It only took him 2 years. As the others went out the door, I glanced back at our family picture on the wall. Fang and I were standing, with Zane and Faith in front of us and Taylor in my arms. I smiled and went out the door.

It didn't turn out like I thought it would. But I still think it turned out great. So that's it for this story.


End file.
